disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downtown Disney
For the area at Walt Disney World formerly known as Downtown Disney, see Disney Springs. Downtown Disney '''(formerly known as the Downtown Disney District''') is an outdoor shopping, dining, and entertainment area, themed after a garden walk, located at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. It was constructed during the Disneyland Resort expansion which also included the construction of Disney California Adventure, and opened on January 12, 2001. Location and history Downtown Disney District lies between the Disneyland Resort's two theme parks and its hotels. The district was built on space previously occupied by the original Disneyland parking lot and Disneyland Hotel, and includes a bridge over Disneyland Drive (formerly West Street, which was regraded to accommodate the bridge). It is smaller than its Florida counterpart and former namesake, which became Disney Springs in 2015. Currently, no admission ticket is required for Downtown Disney District. California's Downtown Disney District was designed more to attract "locals" and to encourage extended stays in the resort district. Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa and Disneyland Hotel adjoin Downtown Disney, and a new onsite hotel was announced to open in 2021 on land currently occupied by the west end of Downtown Disney. As such, several businesses closed in June 2018, including AMC Theatres, Earl of Sandwich, ESPN Zone, Rainforest Cafe, Starbucks West, and Walt Disney Travel Company. Downtown Disney's monorail station, originally built in 1961 as part of the Disneyland Hotel, will be replaced by a station located inside the new hotel. Following political disputes with the City of Anaheim, the new hotel was put on indefinite hold in August 2018. By that time, businesses to be displaced by the new hotel had already been shuttered in preparation for its construction. The Downtown Disney LIVE! stage in front of the former ESPN Zone building continued hosting live music, and food trucks from Afters Ice Cream, BrewWings, and The Habit have since regularly been serving food in front of the former AMC Theatres. On September 14, 2018, the Disneyland Resort announced that Earl of Sandwich would reopen, at least temporarily. Venues Dining *Ballast Point Brewing Company *Black Tap Craft Burgers & Beer *Catal *Earl of Sandwich (Reopened) *Jamba Juice *La Brea Bakery Cafe *Naples Ristorante e Pizzeria *Napolini *Ralph Brennan's Jazz Kitchen *Salt & Straw *Splitsville Luxury Lanes *Sprinkles *Starbucks *Tortilla Jo's *Uva Bar *Wetzel's Pretzels Retail *Alamo Rent a Car *Curl Surf *The Disney Dress Shop *Disney Home *Disney's Pin Traders *Disney Vault 28 *The LEGO Store *Marceline's Confectionery *Pandora *Sanuk *Sephora *Sunglass Icon *Walt Disney Travel Company *WonderGround Gallery *World of Disney Other attractions * THE VOID AT DOWNTOWN DISNEY® DISTRICT: Star Wars Secrets of The Empire * The Downtown Disney Monorail Station Former venues Dining * Crossroads at House of Blues * Earl of Sandwich * ESPN Zone * Häagen-Dazs * Starbucks West * Y Arriba! Y Arriba! * Rainforest Cafe Entertainment * AMC Downtown Disney 12 * House of Blues Anaheim Shopping * Basin * Club Libby Lu * Compass Books * Island Charters * Kitson Kids * LittleMissMatched * Starabilias * Rainforest Cafe Retail Shopping Village * ESPN Zone Studio Store Gallery DLRDD.jpg Downtown_Disney_California.jpg Downtown Disney Anaheim,CA.jpg 493301275740408170-dsc-4444-tortilla-jo-s-downtown-disney_full.jpg DLRDTDLego0009.jpg External links * Downtown Disney District official site References Category:Downtown Disney (California) Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Shopping places Category:Disney parks and attractions